


Denial

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a substitute isn't a bad thing to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2014 Hump Madness at [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/)**hp_humpdrabbles**. This one made it through to the next round.

**Title:** Denial  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Prompt:** Feather  
 **Word Count:** 484  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Everyone is at least 16 (though no ages are clearly stated)  
 **Author's Notes:** Originally written for the 2014 Hump Madness at [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_humpdrabbles**](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). This one made it through to the next round.

 

Harry never noticed Lavender before Lavender started noticing Ron. And he's a little ashamed of that. A little. Sometimes even a lot. Because Ron should get to enjoy being the centre of someone's attention. He should. And Lavender is giving him that; Lavender thinks Ron hung the moon. She barely notices Harry is alive. The bitch.

 _Hello, boy hero! Eyes this way, please._ Doesn't she even know the rules about how the sidekick doesn't get the girl? Hermione's probably right; Lavender's a clueless bint. But she's a clueless bint with really thick thighs and full, perky boobs, and she sucks her feather quill when she's thinking hard in Divination, and Harry wishes it was his cock getting so much attention from her tongue. That quill doesn't know how lucky it is. Little Harry would do anything to be that quill... even for just a few seconds.

He's probably contender for a worst friend in the world award, but Harry can't stop himself from watching how her arse fills out her skirt, and when she purposely bends over so that Ron will see her knickers, Harry can't stop himself from looking. Ron never even seems to notice Harry's betrayal. He's too busy looking at Lavender's arse, to see that his best friend is drooling over his new girlfriend.

While Ron may be clueless, Hermione's noticed. Hermione's noticed and she's fucking pissed about it. The only two people whose attention she ever cared to have are both entranced by Lavender's every giggle and the way she twirls her hair around her finger when she's talking.

Maybe that's what started all of this. Maybe that's why Hermione started pushing Harry into dark hallways, shoving him against the cold stone of the castle walls and kissing him with abandon. She doesn't have the confidence to make those advances at Ron, but Harry's just a friend, and 'just friends' are fair game for casual groping in dark hallways.

And the dark helps. When Hermione tugs down his zip and she goes down on her knees before him, Harry can't see her clearly and his mind really isn't thinking _This is Hermione--your friend, Hermione--you shouldn't do this._ The dark enables his new friendly relationship with denial. When her mouth wraps around his cock, he can imagine Lavender sitting with her feather quill in her mouth, the pretty pout of her lips, the way they feel as they take him deep within the warmth of her mouth. And he fucks into her throat, probably too hard, but Hermione never complains.

If he says her name during one of their snogging sessions, she shushes him. It's not him she wants to be with. She prefers the silence, so she can pretend she is kissing Ron, pretend it is Ron's hand sliding into her knickers, fingers pushing into her, and Ron's come on her lips. Denial is a two way street.


End file.
